une rencontre
by imposteur.e
Summary: Rencontre à l'ombre d'une fenêtre éclairée


Dans la pénombre, il attendait que la lumière de la chambre qu'il épiait s'éteigne. Il semblait serein, grand et droit, comme figé tel un bellâtre face à l'espoir.

Elle l'observait sans que les traits du jeune homme ne l'illusionnent. Elle savait qu'il était tendu et même contrarié. Elle savait tout aussi surement qu'il était impatient, apeuré et inquiet, et que ces sentiments ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle s'approcha.

\- Elle est désirable, commença-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

Il sursauta de surprise et immédiatement l'angoisse le prit aux tripes.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être décontenancé. Il était inconcevable qu'il le soit.

Elle le savait mais joua l'indifférence.

\- La fille que tu suis nuit et jour. Elle est désirable.

Elle fixait la fenêtre encore illuminée. Elle s'adressait à lui comme s'ils se connaissaient, comme s'il était tout à fait banal qu'elle soit là et lui ici.

Il cacha son trouble et décida d'adopter l'attitude désinvolte de la jeune fille.

\- En effet.

\- Elle sent délicieusement bon.

L'homme se raidit dans un mouvement infime de défense. Il la toisa, la huma, mais ne perçut aucune intention de nuire. Elle était mal habillée, ses cheveux bruns emmêlés et terreux descendaient jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses. Ses pieds crasseux étaient nus. Elle embaumait le bois, l'herbe fraiche et les fleurs sauvages. Il comprit un peu mieux pourquoi il avait été surpris par son arrivée, elle sentait la nature, l'air ambiant. Il restait cependant passablement ennuyé.

\- En effet.

\- L'as-tu goutée ?

De nouveau, son discours le perturbait mais pour une raison qu'il n'identifiait pas, il ne saisissait aucune violence de sa part.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Il resta impassible, comme elle, alors que son cerveau commençait à bouillir.

\- Parce qu'elle mérite mieux.

\- Alors pourquoi restes-tu ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de m'éloigner.

La jeune fille se tut quelques secondes où ils restèrent l'un et l'autre figés dans la contemplation de la fenêtre. Les questions de la jeune femme le tourmentaient, elles résonnaient en échos avec ses propres interrogations.

La lumière s'éteignit soudain. Il tourna la tête vers sa « camarade » et s'aperçut, stupéfait de nouveau, qu'elle avait disparu. Il sonda les environs mais rien. L'intrigue, trop forte força ses pas.

Il s'éloigna de sa cible, ne suivant aucun raisonnement et rejoignit la forêt. Instinctivement, il tentait de la retrouver. Il devait savoir qui elle était et ce qu'elle lui voulait pour l'apostropher ainsi.

\- Où es-tu ? Je voudrais te parler.

Il avait murmuré sa phrase, pourtant il savait qu'elle l'entendrait. Ceci dit, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il aurait pu hurler si cela lui avait permis de la retrouver.

\- Je suis juste là, répondit-elle dans son dos.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il ne trouva pas ce qui le provoqua : sa voix ou sa présence si proche et surprenante.

Il se retourna comme au ralenti et aperçut dans les maigres rayons lunaires les yeux brillants de la fille. Leur couleur le rassura, ses hypothèses devaient être bonnes. Le temps resta suspendu quelques secondes. Il essayait de découvrir son secret en perçant son regard. Elle ne bougeait pas, son expression toujours égale.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle pencha la tête comme pour indiquer qu'elle ne trouvait pas de sens à sa question.

\- Comment te nommes-tu ?

Sa tête se releva mais l'incompréhension se lisait clairement sur ses traits.

\- Mon nom n'a aucun intérêt.

Elle avait raison, il le savait. Il était au comble de la frustration. L'énigme qu'elle représentait le laissait pantois.

\- D'où viens-tu ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?

De nouveau, il attribua son silence à de l'incompréhension.

\- Je me ballade.

Ses réponses courtes commençaient à agacer le jeune homme, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Ses questions n'avaient aucune sorte d'importance.

\- Tu sens que je ne suis pas une menace, alors pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?

Elle désarçonna le jeune homme. L'important n'était pas qui elle était mais pourquoi il avait délaissé la chambre, éteinte de surcroit, pour la retrouver.

\- Je connais bien le coin et je ne t'avais jamais rencontré.

Elle le toisa pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne croyait pas à son discours mais elle joua le jeu. A défaut d'être insistante, elle serait patiente.

\- Bien. Nous nous sommes rencontrés. Alors…

\- Marchons, la coupa-t-il.

\- Je n'ai aucun besoin de marcher.

Son ton n'était ni hautain, ni désagréable. Elle s'exprimait de façon toujours neutre.

\- Je vis par ici, voudrais-tu voir ma maison, rencontrer ma famille ?

\- Non merci.

Il commençait à être à court d'argument. Le mystère était trop puissant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser filer, pas maintenant.

\- Allons chasser ?

Il hésitait, il tirait sa dernière cartouche.

\- Bien.

Aussitôt, elle partit en courant, telle une étoile se dit-il.

\- Attends, nous avons toute la nuit, intervint-il.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de marcher.

Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

\- Depuis combien de temps vis-tu seule ?

\- Longtemps.

Silence.

\- Et toi, depuis combien de temps vis-tu avec les humains ?

\- Toujours.

Ses phrases courtes prenaient du sens. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler tout simplement.

\- Tu es satisfait ?

\- Satisfait ?

Ce mot résonnait étrangement. Non il ne l'était pas. Même s'il s'habituait à leur présence, les humains étaient dérangeants. Il n'était jamais à l'abri d'une perte de contrôle et les événements récents venaient de le lui prouver. Il se devait de toujours rester en contrôle de ses mouvements, de ses envies, de ses humeurs. Non, sa vie n'était pas satisfaisante.

\- Oui, je suis globalement satisfait.

Elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Je ne supporterais jamais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Trop de pression, de frustration, de douleur. Je déteste souffrir.

Il voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Que fais-tu pour occuper tes journées ?

\- Quel intérêt ?

\- Juste discuter.

\- Je voyage et je contemple. J'ai cessé depuis peu de chercher la source de ma condition. Depuis, je m'accroche à tout ce qui me donne du plaisir.

Ce disant, elle s'était tournée vers lui. Il s'arrêta et lui fit face, perdu dans le scintillement de ses yeux.

\- Tu ne connais donc pas le cinéma, la littérature, la musique.

Elle se renfrogna, outrée.

\- Je ne côtoie pas les humains mais je ne les fuis pas non plus.

Le jeune homme sourit malicieusement en guise d'excuse. Elle le lui rendit.

La discussion s'épancha ainsi sur leurs gouts culturels. Il apprit avec contentement qu'elle jouait de plusieurs instruments dont le piano. De son point de vue, elle n'avait aucun mérite, sa condition lui permettait de jouer rapidement et sans contrainte de n'importe quel instrument. Ils partageaient beaucoup de choses, tant au sujet des auteurs de romans que des réalisateurs de films ou de l'art généralement.

En confiance, ils se racontèrent leur vie, sans mensonge, sans honte. Les paroles glissaient de leurs bouches.  
Elle s'était retrouvée seule au matin de sa transformation. Après des mois d'errance, elle chercha un moyen de déjouer le sort, puis de le comprendre. Ni ses rencontres avec ses pairs, ni ses recherches ne l'y avaient aidé. Alors elle s'était résolue à vivre de la façon la plus en osmose avec ce qu'elle appelait sa condition.

Elle lui apparaissait forte, résolue et d'une intelligence fine.

Il lui confia sa haine de sa nouvelle « non vie », sa haine de ses pairs, sa haine de lui-même et de tout ce qu'il représentait. Son dégout pour son être entier.

Elle n'en conclut rien. Elle savait qu'il était torturé et que nul ne pourrait le soulager, si ce n'était lui-même. Seuls ses choix le sortiraient de sa torpeur.

Au petit matin du deuxième jour, repus d'un félin chacun, ils continuaient encore à bavarder, debout puisque leurs corps le leur permettaient, sans fatigue ni lassitude. Les heures s'égrenaient comme des secondes.

Le soleil faisait scintiller leurs peaux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il s'avoua qu'il la trouvait rayonnante.

\- Je dois aller en cours si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Cette réflexion lui parut absurde et son visage se fendit d'un sourire en coin. A ce moment précis, elle le trouva irrésistible même si elle n'en montra rien.

Précautionneusement, elle lui prit la main. Leurs yeux se posèrent sur leurs doigts qui s'entrelaçaient naturellement.

Elle murmura un léger : « reste ».

Il la prit dans ses bras doucement, mêla ses doigts à ses cheveux sales tandis qu'elle passait ses mains dans son dos.

L'évidence venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Il avait droit à une vie, une vie avec cette femme.

Sans un regard en arrière, sans un mot pour personne, ils prirent la direction de l'est.

On dit qu'ils s'aiment comme personne et vivent heureux quelque part entre un vieux cinéma et une forêt millénaire.


End file.
